Certain prior art welding systems use limited techniques and/or rely on the welding operator to start or stop a welding process when creating a weld. As a result, the ability to consistently establish an arc with limited spatter at the beginning of a welding process or properly fill a crater at the end of a welding process may be restricted and may require significant training and experience of the welder.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.